El miedo mismo
by Gushu
Summary: Un antiguo encuentro, nada mas, es mi primer fic de crepusculo, espero que les guste


Mi primer fic de Crepusculo, espero que les guste, si tiene algunas reviews realizare otros fics basados en esta saga, este esta basado en un evento muy poco importante de amanecer, espero que les guste.

Me senté cómodamente en mi sillón forrado en cuero genuino, prendí uno de mis mejores habanos y mire tranquilamente por la ventana.

Esa noche era perfecta, todo iba sobre ruedas, William Colan se había retirado del negocio por su edad, y todos sus clientes ahora iban a acudir a mí, me había molestado ser el segundo mejor en mi rubro casi toda la vida, pero ahora nadie estaría arriba mío.

Afuera estaba nevando, la gente intentaba cubrirse bajo los pocos balcones que había en la zona, había varios mendigos tiritando de frio mientras intentaban dormir en los callejones.

La ciudad siempre fue hermosa a su manera y para quienes pudieran verla como es en realidad, una cárcel gigantesca de la que no se puede salir, donde solo puedes ser dos cosas, una pocilga humana que consigue elementos del exterior, o el que los usa, y yo entro en ese grupo.

Mi oficina se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio de 6 pisos, la he cambiado algunas veces desde ese día, pero debo decir que esa era mucho mas cómoda y espaciosa que las que tuve después, cuesta encontrar lugares así hoy en día.

El ruido del comunicador interrumpió mis pensamientos, era extraño, no tenía una cita hasta dentro de media hora, tal vez mi cliente se había adelantado.

"Señor Scott", dijo mi secretaria, la señorita Peggy Carter, "Hay un señor aquí que quiere ver…, no, espere, no puede pasar".

Se escucho el ruido de la cerradura, Peggy estaba en la cuerda floja desde hace bastante tiempo, pensé en despedirla en ese momento, pero tardaría años en hacerlo de una vez.

En el momento que la puerta se abrió, sentí algo muy extraño, nunca en toda mi vida había sentido un deseo sexual hacia alguien del mismo sexo, aun mas extraño era el hecho de que nunca me gustaran mucho las personas de piel pálida, siempre pensé que son maliciosas, pero en este hombre parecía brillar de manera distinta, al igual que sus ojos color topacio y su suave cabello dorado, dude de que fuera mayor de 21.

Intente calmarme, aunque tenía una rara sensación que se acrecentaba a medida que se acercaba, demasiada calma, actué racionalmente.

"Buenas noches, veo que tiene mucho apuro por hablar conmigo".

El misterioso hombre sacudió su pelo, y dijo sus primeras palabras desde que había ingresado, la voz era melodiosa como un coro de ángeles.

"Necesito un trabajo importante".

Intente responder con el menor nerviosismo posible.

"¿Acaso no tiene modales?, Aunque su caso sea tan importante no puedo dejar de lado a mis demás clientes, le sugiero que saque una cita con mi secretaria".

"No es por este trabajo, Sr. Jenks".

El escuchar esa palabra fue como un golpe directo, era la primera vez que alguien me llamaba por mi verdadero apellido en mi oficina del centro.

"Je, me parece que tenemos un error", me sentí muy extraño al decir eso, estaba acostumbrado a mentir sin problemas, pero temblé con cada palabra, "Claramente mi apellido es Scott, como puede leer en la puerta que tiene atrás suyo".

"Se su trabajo, Sr. Jenks, Colan me lo recomendó antes de retirarse".

Al menos ya había respuestas.

"Ah, ya veo, lamento decirle que tengo listas de todos sus clientes regulares, y no tengo información de alguien como usted, además me parece que es muy joven para esta clase de negocios".

"Teníamos acuerdos especiales, tengo más años de los que cree".

"Je, perdone si me rio, pero dudo que el haya tenido algún secreto para mi, ¿Es de la policía?".

De repente sentí una profunda presión, todo lo que había siquiera pensado de esta persona ya no existía y se estaba volviendo contra mí, sofocándome.

"No, no lo soy, pero créame, soy mucho peor que eso".

Hubo un silencio incomodo, interrumpido por mi comunicador.

"Sr. Scott, su cliente ha llegado antes de tiempo, ¿Puede pasar o está muy ocupado?".

"Dile que espere su turno, tengo algo importante aquí".

Me senté en mi sillón lentamente, la presión que sentía disminuyo un poco.

"Perdone mi actitud anterior, debe comprender que mi trabajo me afecta mucho, además no estoy acostumbrado a que mis clientes especiales lleguen a mí a través de mi oficina principal, hay otros medios".

"Preferí ir directo a la fuente, además sabia que se encontraba aquí".

Decidí obviar el preguntarle como sabia eso si estaba fuera de mi horario de trabajo y solo mi cliente y mi secretaria sabían mi ubicación.

"Bien, veamos, supongo que quiere que le realice algún trabajo, ¿No?".

"Exactamente".

"También estará al tanto de que mis tarifas son bastante elevadas en comparación con la chusma de este rubro".

"De algo hay que vivir, además Colan menciono que su capacidad para esto es muy elevada y vale cada centavo".

"Oh, no diga eso, el era mucho mejor que yo".

Mi falsa modestia no parecía impresionarlo, solo seguía mirando con sus hermosos ojos, como si esto fuera algo de todos los días.

"Bueno, si tiene el placer de entregarme el material".

"¿MMM?".

"Ya sabe, fotos, información personal, ¿Qué clase de documentos debo falsificar?".

"Esta todo aquí".

Coloco un sobre de color marrón sobre mi escritorio, "coloco" fue una manera de decir, no note su movimiento.

Agarre el sobre, adentro había muchos papeles, con nombres, y fotos indicando quien era cada persona, los pedidos eran bastantes, desde partidas de nacimiento hasta certificados de matrimonio y adopción.

"Me acabo de dar cuenta que no me dio su nombre hasta ahora", resultaba curioso que no lo hubiera preguntado antes, estaba actuando muy confiado.

"Esta en los papeles".

"¿En serio?, MMM, no sé qué es lo que hace pero convendría que no use su nombre real en documentos falsificados, solo por precaución".

"No planeo ocultarlo, además, si su trabajo es tan bueno como dice no habrá problema".

En ningún momento había alabado mi trabajo, ¿Tan falsa sonaba mi voz?, Tendría que mejorar un poco eso.

"…, Esta bien, veamos, es bastante todo lo que tenemos aquí, suficiente para que una familia entera empiece una nueva vida, me tomara unas cuantas semanas, he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente como abogado, tal vez un mes y medio, ¿Tiene un numero para llamarlo?".

"Volveré en una semana".

"…, Je, me parece que no me está entendiendo".

La sensación de aplastamiento y cansancio volvió en mí, pero esta vez era mayor, algo me oprimía y no me dejaba respirar.

"Dije…, que volveré en una semana".

Intente responder pero sentía que no podía, era la misma persona, pero la notaba diferente, ya no me generaba placer.

Se acerco a mí.

"No…, espera, aléjate", fue todo lo que llegue a decir.

El hombre me agarro la mano, un profundo terror corrió por mi cuerpo mientras sentía su frio toque, aplastando cada vez mas.

"Yo no le estoy dando una opción".

CRACK.

Sentí un profundo dolor, ¿Acaso me había quebrado un dedo?, intente gritar pero el aire se me iba, no podía reaccionar.

"¿Se siente bien?, Parece que va a tener un ataque al corazón, que mala suerte, a su edad, el cigarrillo y el alcohol, ¿No?".

Parecía que se estaba burlando de mí.

CRACK.

Otra vez dolor, no lo sentía en mi mano, era como si me estuviera destrozando todo el cuerpo en vez de solo mis dedos.

"Puede terminar con esto, solo haga que si con la cabeza".

No lo pensé un segundo, y lo hice.

Entonces todo volvió a la normalidad, me soltó, y todo el dolor se fue.

Mire mi mano sin entender nada, mis dedos estaban perfectos.

"¿Qué fue lo que me hizo?".

"No se preocupe, no debería tener consecuencias, físicas al menos, pero las tendrá, si al cabo de la semana no completa mi pedido".

"…, Esta bien".

"Tome".

Arrojo un fajón de billetes.

"Supongo que eso cubrirá la mitad, un placer hacer negocios con usted, Sr. Jenks, y recuerde, la vida es muy corta, no la desperdicie".

Se fue por la puerta tan grácil como cuando entro.

Mi secretaria hizo una llamada por el comunicador, "Señor, ¿Puede pasar su cita ahora?".

"Si", dije apretando el botón.

Me acomode la corbata y seque mi frente, tal como había dicho mi nuevo cliente, la vida es corta, al menos la mía, y hay algo que debo hacer para conservarla y que aprendí esa vez hace tantos años, temer al hombre inmortal, el terror encarnado, aquel que sigue igual aunque pasen décadas, JASPER CULLEN.

FIN.


End file.
